1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a driving circuit for an electro-optical device mounted on an electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal device, to a method of driving an electro-optical device, to an electro-optical device, and to an electronic apparatus having an electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
Generally, a driving circuit is incorporated into a substrate of an electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal device, so as to function as a data line driving circuit for driving data lines or a scanning line driving circuit for driving scanning lines. During operation, image signals are supplied to a row of pixel units, which is selected through vertical scanning by a scanning line driving unit, via the data lines from a-data line driving unit, such that data is written into the pixel units.
In a driving method, various methods for reducing display defects which occur during driving have been conceived. For example, in order to prevent flicker on a display screen and burning or aging of the liquid crystal, a polarity inversion driving method has been generally adopted. For example, in a field inversion driving method or a frame inversion driving method, the polarity of an image signal is inverted for each field or frame. In addition, in a row inversion driving method or a column inversion driving method, the polarity of an image signal is inverted for each row or column, while being inverted for each frame or field.
In order to prevent the occurrence of flicker, a method has been suggested in which image signals corresponding to one frame are stored in a memory and the time axis is compressed and read out, thereby increasing the driving frequency (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 2605261).
However, regarding display irregularity caused by the difference in writing characteristics in the horizontal direction and the vertical direction of the screen, another method is needed, in addition to the above-described method. More particularly, ‘the difference in writing characteristics’ means the difference in the range or frequency of occurrence of ghosting in the horizontal direction or dark spots caused by the inclination of display luminance in the vertical direction, due to the difference in characteristics of thin film transistors (hereinafter, referred to as TFTS) used for sampling the image signals.